Chelpopkick
Chelpopkick is well known for being one of the founders of the Pizza Federation. He has led the army through two victorious wars (The Great Pizza War, World War VII) and kept the Pizza Federation alive even when he did not know much about modern cpa warfare. Biography Chelpopkick created his original penguin in 2007 and joined in on many rouge armies (the biggest one being The Trees), but he did not join a real army until early 2018. He first joined the Pizza Bois, a growing army on CPR in early 2018. But when CPR announced that they were closing,Penguidae, the leader of the Pizza Bois said that they would survive and go to another cpps. But this did not happen and it lead to the army's death. The Pizza Federation Era On April 30th, 2018, Chelpopkick helped make the Pizza Boi Rebellion, later renamed The Pizza Federation. He was elected two day's later on May 2nd, 2018 as the first leader of the Pizza Federation, and the second leader of the Pizza legacy. He would lead the army during dark times such as The Great Pizza War, a war fought using 2007 cpa tactics. But because the Pizza Bois didn't use many tactics, Chelpopkick was left in the dark with many modern cpa war tactics.This was until SavageCobra became head adviser of the federation and mentor to Chelpopkick. Chelpopkick and Cobra then both became leaders and trusted members of The Red Dawn Alliance, and helped win World War VII. On August 1st, Chlpopkick announced that he would be leaving the Pizza Federation, ending the first generation of the Pizza Federation. Romans After leaving the Pizza Federation, Chelpopkick joined the Romans (known as the NPC at the time). He was given the role of third in command, and he even served as leader for a while. Templars In October of 2018, Chelpopkick was made leader of the Templars with Xing and SavageCobra. He would leave them though in order to work on other projects. While leading there he helped set up the next generation of the army and helped max 20 for every event along with Xing. Trojans Soon after leaving Templars Chelpopkick would announce his brand new army The Trojans, a spin off of the Romans, and became its first leader. He would soon leave though, and the army would die under its new leader. Club Penguin Crew In Feb 2019, Cobra asked Chelpopkick to help revive CPC, and he accepted. He helped revived it and set the entire army up before officially retiring in March 2019. During his reign he would declare war on Templars for declaring war on their ally, PZF. Retirement and legacy In early March, Chelpopkick announced his retirement and has since left cpa. Chelpopkick would become a very important figure in the late community and was even given a legends role in the PZF. He would be a great leader, and was even nominated to become a cpa legend.Category:Nova Phoenix Corps Category:Red Dawn Alliance Category:Pizza Federation Category:Penguins